User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/TINY DEFENSE 4... WAY OF THE WARRIOR
I SHOULD REALLY RECONSIDER BEING MORE CREATIVE :( Yeah 20 levels each world, based off of something! Minirobots W0: Preparing for the Journey This starts with one level and one mission. Pretty much they will help you on how to do it. #Gunner Bot - First line Defense. (Ground) #Cannon Bot - Shoots at a 45 degress. Able to hit flying machines. (Ground) #Fusor Bot - Produces energy. (Ground) #Blocker Bot - Defends other Minirobots. (Ground) #Mini-Boom - Takes a while to arm. Does damage to anything on it. (Any) Powercored #Becomes a Mini-Gunner and shoots 60 projectiles. #Becomes a Mortar Bot and shoots three bombs at three random machines. #Generates 50 energy. #Gains a better shield which has more defense. #Immediatedly arms and creates two more Mini-Booms. W1: Goldhunter's Plains #Yoyo Bot - Throws a yoyo which pierces up to three machines. (Ground) #Copter Bot - Same as Gunner Bot but shoots weaker projectiles. Can be placed in the air however. (Air) #Sword Bot - Attacks machines in front of it rapidly. (Ground) #Drone Bot - Shoots drones in adjacent lanes. (Air) #Glue Bot - Fires glue which slows down machines. (Ground) #Flame Bot - Burns multiple machines at medium range. (Ground) #Spark Bot - Can stun one machine. (Any) #Dropper Bot - Drops bombs which can hit underground machines. (Air) #Mouse Bot - Throws mouses which can jump over Cratemans. Mouses are affected by gravity and CAN'T swim! (Ground) #Crate Removers - Destroys Cratemen. (On Crateman) #Counter Bot - Counters one attack back with a swift backstab. Takes a while to recharge. (Ground) #Mini-Ball - Can float and bowl over machines. (Any) #Drill Bot - Shoots drills diagonally downwards which can hit underground machines. (Ground) #Tracker Bot - Unreveals all hidden machines in a 5x5 range. #Airforce Bot - Shoots missiles. (Air) #Ninja Bot - Throws two ninja stars at a time. (Ground) #Shocker Bot - Does chain damage to machines with lightning. (Ground) #Floater Bot - Allows you to place ground troops in the air. (Air) #Fan Bot - Blows a powerful wind which can dispel some air machines. (Any) #Acid Bot - Creates powerful acid in front of it when machines are near it. Machines take more damage from it. Weakness: Can't attack in front. (Air) Powercored #Throws a razor yoyo which pierces a whole lane. #Shoots 120 projectiles. #Slashes machines around it rapidly. #Shoots 30 drones on the lane above and below it. #Creates a glue trail, and then spits superglue on machines. #Gets enraged, and fires five meteors at machines. #Stuns all machines on screen. #Drops one big bomb which creates a big shockwave and instantly destroys underground machines. #Becomes a Bat Bot. All mouses are now vampiric, doing double damage. #None #Vanishes, and then backstabs four machines. #None #Fires 60 drills downwards which pierce machines. #Unreveals all hidden machines. #Spins around, firing missiles in three directions. #Becomes a Shadow Bot and throws 120 laser shurikens at machines. The last one is a gigantic one. #Conducts electricity, and zaps the sky, zapping ten machines. #Unless something is on it, creates 4 more Floater Bots in a + shape. #None #Spews a gigantic acid stream at machines, damaging them constantly W2: Odyssey Seas #Mariner Bot - Can be placed in the water. (Water) #Viking Bot - Throws axes which does intense damage. (Ground) #Buoy Bot - Allows minirobots to be placed in the water. (Water) #Electric Bot - Shoots lightning bolts which stun machines for a short while. (Air) #Echo Bot - Creates echoes which extinguish flames. (Air) #Clone Bot - Attacks by using clones which can run & jump over 2-block gaps. Clones can walk on water. (Ground) #Hydra Bot - Can be placed on to do more damage. Spits fireballs. Maximum stack is 5. (Ground) #Warrior Bot - Slashes machines at a short range. Has very high armor. (Ground) #Jetpack Bot - Can be placed in the air and on ground. (Ground/Air) #Winter Bot - Same as Flame Bot but can freeze. (Ground) #Crossbow Bot - Can shoot arrows which pierce through stone. (Air) #Aquarius Bot - Spits water globules which can split into two waterdrops. (Water) #Ring Bot - Throws rings which hit twice always. Also returns anything the machine drops. (Air) #Mini-Laser - Creates a laser wall for a few seconds. (Any) #Justice Bot - Fires an extreme blade which can pierce all machines! Extremely Expensive! (Ground) #Mini Bot - Free, but with the cost of short range, time limit, and very weak. (Ground) #Malfunction Bot - A crazy minirobot which malfunctions any machine it gets hit with, making them fight the other machines. (Ground) #Torch Bot - Drops torches. Torches will cause splash damage. (Air) #Barrier Bots - Adds extra protection to a minirobot. (Minirobot) #Gold Bot - Throws gold which increases bolt drop rate. (Ground) Powercored #Shoots 30 cannonballs. #Swings an axe in a circle, and throws it into the air, piercing all machines. #Same as Floater Bot, but only two in a - shape. #Zaps machines in the lane it's in. #Screams, pushing back machines and damaging them. #Runs off screen, and then creates 10 clones which when they jump, shoot bubbles in eight directions, and pierce machines. #Fakes death, regrowing with 15 heads. They then spit out plenty of fireballs. #Gains new armor and can now shoot from a bow. Also does more damage when slashing. #Charges up a shoot and shoots a big energy projectile. #Same as Flame Bot but fire meteors and replaced with gigantic snowballs which freeze. #Quadruples the power! Fires arrows everywhere. #Spits a water globule which rises into the air when it hits a machine, and rains down more water globules. #Throws a gigantic ring which turn the machine into a projectile if destroyed. #None #Plunges sword into the ground, causing it to rain swords which does massive damage. Takes 30 seconds to charge and will be cancelled if attacked. #Recharges time limit and fires 180 bullets at a short range. #Circuits are extra broken, and anything malfunctioned are even bigger. #The torch turns into blue fire, and it does extra damage. Longer range. #None #Pokes two machines, turning them into gold. W3: Pagoda of Retro #Fireball Bot - Throws fireballs which bounce forward. (Ground) #Hero Bot - Does a skydive-like attack on flying machines three blocks away from it and slashes machines. (Ground) #Yokai Bot - Attacks with skeletal hands which damage the machines. (Ground) #Fog Bot - Shoots fog in four directions. (Air) #Vocal Bot - Fires music notes which create a mini soundwave upon hitting an machine. (Air) #Mini-Stinger - Spin and sting! Any machines hit with it will be stinged. Misfortune: Three hits = done. Also is affected by gravity, so it's ineffective towards flying machines. (Any) #Yarn Bot - Throws purple yarn balls which briefly traps the enemy. (Ground) #Hammer Bot - Throws wood and bashes it towards enemies. Wood will bounce off enemies. (Ground) #Mini-Blaster - Cheap minirobot which can be placed anywhere, but dies in one hit and has a limited timer. Also has no Powercore ability and short range. (Any) #Pixel Bot - A pixelated Gunner Bot which can hit retro enemies. (Ground) #PSI Bot - Projects an energy-absorbing barrier in a 3x3 range which can absorb all energy-related attacks. (Air) #Vision Bot - Every 1 minute, it scans for enemies. After fully scanning, it will shoots a massive-damage laser. Unable to scan fast enemies. (Ground) #Push Bot - Throws its hands at enemies, pushing them back to the beginning (Any) Powercored #Eats a mushroom, growing big, and charges at machines. #Charges up sword and does a Hero's Spin-like attack for five seconds. #Laughs and speeds up machines with a peony lantern for fifteen seconds. Does massive damage when they get to the peony lantern. #Sprays fog while spinning. #Shouts into a megaphone (with a microphone on it), causing a gigantic piercing music note which pierces four machines and create big sound waves. #None #Grabs a gigantic yellow yarn ball, and unwinds it. While it's being unwinded, yellow yarn balls will trap enemies for three seconds, also making flying machines instantly die and fall to the ground. #Bashes four rocks which does massive damage and causes minature explosions, then smashes the ground, causing an earthly shockwave to come. #None #Same as Gunner Bot #The barrier grows into a 5x5 one. #Scans up to three machines and throws pulse bombs at them. #None Machines W0 #Walker - A normal machine. #Flier - A normal hovering machine. Weak. #Heavy Walker - A harder variant of the walker. #Wheelie - A faster walker which uses a wheel. #Mega Walker - An even harder variant of the walker. W1 #Shielder - Has a protective shield. Can be attacked from the back to destroy faster. #Jetpacker - Flies very fast. #Athlete - Very fast at first until it jumps over a defense. #Crateman - Indestructible; will appear every huge wave. Can only be destroyed by Crate Removers. #Turbo Wheelie - A faster wheelie which is equiped with turbo boosters. #Diggy - Digs underground to not be attacked. #Zzzfly - A harder variant of the flier. #Energy Trasher - Sucks up energy and eats it. #Spike Tread - Spiked wheels = kills any minirobots. #Transporter - Transports ground machines. Boss Machines W1 #Mr. Machinery - A gigantic machines who transports lots of machines. Basic attack. #Turtle Carty - A gigantic turtle which attacks by using barrels. Can release machines. When it's hiding, it's vulnerable to fire! Category:Blog posts